The other side of love
by lonalovespenguins
Summary: Averman and some of the other ducks never get a lot of stories written about them...they need to be loved too! This is basically a story about everyone else in the duck world who rarely gets written about. **chapter six is up!**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing but characters not from the Mighty Duck Universe, i.e. Lona, Andrew, Kat, Eileen and a few others to come.

Author's note- Hey everyone! Sorry about the review submission. I didn't know it wasn't taking anonymous reviews but it's changed. So please feel free to leave one. I'm new at posting on here still!

Chapter One

Lona was sitting on the top floor of Eden Hall's library. Over summer she had fallen in love with the floor. It had a great view of campus, it was quiet so she could study or sleep (depending on which she was lacking) and most of all no one would bother her. She hated being packed in close to people. It made her paranoid, like everyone was watching her.

Now it was fall. She sighed heavily. Rarely was she alone in the library. There were four sets of two single chairs in a square around a table and everyday for the last month she sat with four or five people uncomfortable. Today she thought she was lucky. It was her free period and she was the only person here. She was reading Beowulf and listening to her Zune. She was so caught up in her reading she didn't notice the area around her filling. It was only when someone tapped her book and Lona came face to face with a red head wearing glasses.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hi," she answered back indifferently.

He scratched his head awkwardly, seeing she didn't understand why he was interrupting her. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Lona looked around to see the only spot open was by her. She couldn't believe how crowded it had become with out her noticing. 'Crap!' she screamed in her head. Normally when it got like this she would go and find another place alone. She didn't want to be rude or anything. "Sure." He smiled and sat down. 'Well, if you didn't notice them before just go back to reading like no one is here.'

"Hey, I'm reading that book too!" he looked at her closely. She raises an eyebrow at his look. "Are you in early periods of Brit lit with Tina Beachman?" She nodded her head. "Isn't she great!" he continued. He held his hand out, 'I'm Les Averman, but you can call me Averman."

She looked at him a moment before taking his hand weakly, "Lona Trebond."

He gave a huge smile. "Have you read those riddles yet?" She shook her head. "We should do them together!" He caught his excitement and saw the unsure look on her face. "Um, that is if you're interested."

"Averman, stop scaring the girl," the large boy to his left laughed. He looked like he had been in the sun from how tan he was and his hair was almost black.

"Shut up, Goldberg."

"And maybe you could stop flirting with her so we can get our project done! Get her number or something when were not busy," the girl next to Goldberg chastised them.

Averman sighed and continued talking to Lona, who was a slight blush, "Sorry, Linda is all work and no play." She smiled his apology.

From there she continued to read and glance over at the three at work. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Averman glancing back at her. He would make a face here and there or scribble a note one his paper that she could see about Linda or Goldberg, which would make her smile.

Linda must have noticed too because after a few minutes she snapped. "Could you leave?" she said looking at Lona. "You're distracting my group from their work."

'What a bitch!' she thought. "Of course," Lona said packing her things and found scrap piece of paper. She wrote her name and number down and gave it to Averman. "Give me a call to do those riddles." She turned to Linda, "Enjoy the peace and quiet Bitchpants McCrabby." With that she waved and left.

Averman sat dumbfounded. 'A very pretty girl just gave me her number and I think it might actually be her number.'

Linda snapped her fingers in his face. She was angry. "Focus so I can get away from you two!"

Lona released the breath she had been holding once she was in the empty elevator. "I can't believe I just did that." She looked at her watch. 'I still have twenty minutes till algebra. What to do, what to do?' she thought as she stepped off the elevator and out the library doors. She shaded her eyes the sun and felt humidity. She was missing the air conditioning. She couldn't wait for winter. Her pocket starts to vibrate. "Already?" she mumbled thinking Averman was calling. "Hello," her tone more confident.

"I can see you…I bet you smell so good!" the voice said breathing heavily. It was deep and eerie.

Lona laughed and shook her head, "You really know how to make a girl feel stalked."

"I try."

"What's up, Andrew?"

"Nothing, I was really calling to tell you I see you."

"What? Hello?"

Hands grabbed her shoulders causing her to scream. She turned around to face the tall blonde and smack him it the chest. Andrew loomed over her 5'2 height. "I'm so glad you're not any taller or shorter. That could have been my face or another vital area," he smiled and patted her head.

"Whatever, you're a jerk." Lona turned to leave, but Andrew caught her arm. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on munchkin, where you headed?"

Averman and Goldberg were packing their things a few minutes after Lona. Linda was too furious to work with so she called it a day. She took the elevator and they the stairs. They didn't feel stay in an enclosed space with her at the moment. Averman walked on the outside to look out the large glass window over looking the fountain and stopped. Goldberg kept talking and was half way down the second set of stairs before he looked over to see Averman was not there. He looked back and Averman was on the landing between stairs the staring at something.

"Hey man, what are you looking at?" Goldberg asked as he stood next to him. Averman pointed to Lona on her phone. A guy came up and scared her. "We do that to Julie all the time."

As she turned to stomp away he grabbed her arm, pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. She smiled at him. They walked off with his arm around her shoulders. "And that's a Connie and Guy thing." Averman's face and mood drop instantly.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Hit that review button and let me know how it was. I'll try to update this as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one, I own nothing but Lona and Andrew and the other non-mighty ducks characters.

Chapter Two

"Averman!" Coach Orion yelled. Averman looked up at the sound of his name and got plowed into by Portman, slamming him hard against the boards. Everyone cringed while Coach Orion shook his head in disappointment. "Portman, Fulton, get him up and on the bench." The team huddled around Averman. Orion made his way in front and stared him down. "What's the matter with you? You're skating out there in a daze or something."

Averman shrugged his shoulders. He looked up to see Orion waiting for a better answer. He sighed, "It's been a bad day."

Orion studied him a little longer before he glanced at the other ducks. They all had the same clueless expression.

They had only practice for an hour. With Averman not being his usual loud and most times annoying self, Orion noted that some of the others didn't seem as peppy. There had been less communication among them all too. "Alright, get him out of here. But tomorrow, you all better be ready to make up for ending practice early." Orion marched off the ice and towards his office.

"Wait. Was he just nice to us?" Russ asked.

"I'm not complaining. I'm getting the hell out of here before he changes his mind," Portman said as he hauled Averman to his feet.

In the locker room there was mixed chatter about Orion, school and well, everything. Dwayne, Russ, and Kenny were talking with Goldberg.

"Man, what is up with him?" Russ asked nodding his head toward Averman.

"Yeah, he's like a filly who can't find its momma." The three of them just looked at Dwayne.

"Right, whatever you say cowboy."

Goldberg turned toward Averman. He still wasn't including himself in conversation or tossing random facts and jokes out to anyone who would listen. Thinking about Dwayne's comment, he did look kind of depressed. "He's probably thinking about the girl from earlier, Lona."

"What happened?" Julie asked out of no where.

"We were in the library working on our history project with Linda. Averman was late and ended up sitting by Lona. They're in the same English class. Linda got annoyed with them and asked her to leave. Lona did and gave her number to Averman so they could do some homework together."

"I don't see how that could depress him. He should be doing flips or cart wheels," Luis said joining their conversation. Julie punched him in the arm.

"He was till he spotted her outside from the library window. He saw her and some guy have a 'Connie and Guy' moment."

"Did you really just use us as an example of a moment?"

Averman slammed his locker shut. "I can hear you! Have some respect and whisper or wait till I'm not around!" Everyone was silent and paused in their actions. "Yes, I thought I might have a chance with a female for once. It was stupid. I'll be in my room if you all want to follow and talk about me more!" He moved quickly to the door, tossing a crumpled piece of paper at the trash can. Averman was out the door before he could see if it went in or not.

"Was this another 'Connie and Guy' moment?" Dwayne asked Russ, referring to a fight that left everyone unsure of how to react. Russ nodded his head.

Connie ignored Dwayne's comment and picked up the paper Averman had tossed. Everyone else slowly began finishing changing and packing up their hockey gear.

"Hey you guys said her name was Lona, right?" Connie was holding the paper, reading it.

"Yeah, why?"

"This is her number he was throwing away."

"He's giving up way too easy," Julie said coming up to look at it with Connie.

"Yeah, maybe they're really close or something."

"Averman wasn't standing there to actually know." The two girls began having a pow-wow of possible conclusions.

"Maybe we should ask her?"

"Would he want us to?"

Listening to the girls banter back and forth, Charlie got up and snatched the paper from Connie. "Hey!"

Charlie smiled at her, "Its okay. I just come up with a great idea!"

Goldberg leaned over to Kenny, "This will probably end horribly then."

Lona was pacing in her room. 'Class has been over for almost two hours,' she thought looking at her alarm clock showing it was ten till six. She moved to lie on her bed. Her thoughts began to wander. 'I did give him the right number. Maybe I scared him off.' She smelled her self. "I don't stink," Lona mumbled out loud. She went into the bathroom she shared with two other girls, stopping in front of the full length mirror they had hung up. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied back in a haphazard bun. 'Other than that I don't look too bad.' Her eyes traveled from her face down the rest of her. She sighed, "I'm not a twig," she turned around and looked back at herself, "But I'm not huge. Ugh, I'll give it till tomorrow. It's not like he had to call me today, right?" she asked herself. Before she could continue her phone went off.

She ran back to her bed and answered, "Hello?"

"I am so bored!"

Lona frowned. "Oh, it's just you."

Andrew scuffed at her, "Thanks. So I can assume your not being excited it's me, means he still hasn't called you."

"Yup, I'm forever doomed to just be friends with all guys I meet."

"That sucks."

She ignored his comment. "So why are you bored?"

"My room mates don't like to do anything fun! One is reading a book on advance calculus because he wants to. Really, who wants to do something like that on a Friday? The other is playing WOW. He keeps mumbling about the horde or something. I fear for my life over here!"

Lona was laughing so hard she almost didn't hear the last part. "Wow, you got all the cool room mates! What are you going on about?" she asked between breaths.

"Bite me. This is what I get for have more female friends then guy. What are you all doing?"

"I'm here alone. Kat is out somewhere and Eileen is at a club meeting."

"Ugh, I'm coming over and we're going to do something masculine so I can feel better about life."

Before she could ask what, Andrew had hung up. Laughing she laid back down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking of what Andrew had in store for her when her phone rang again.

"That was fast," she said sitting up to get the door.

"What?"

"Andrew?"

"No, but is this Lona?"

"Yeah. Who is this?" she asked confused by the voice she didn't recognize.

"My name's Charlie and I'm a concerned friend of Averman's."

That's it for chapter two! Hope you guys liked it. See you in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks, Disney does

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks, Disney does. Lona, Andrew and anyone else though not from the duck world is mine!

Author's note: So sorry this took forever to put up. I'm in college and I work so it's been rough finding time to write this next chapter. I've had three quizzes, two test and an essay all in the same week!! I'll try my best to get four out sooner.

Thanks to awtr101fan and Jennied for the reviews! I'm glad some people like it!

Chapter three

"You guys did what?"

Charlie patted Averman's shoulder. "We, well, I called Lona. I know it's what you really wanted."

"Oh my god, I think I might have to kill Charlie in his sleep," Averman muttered with a far off look on his face.

Charlie looked at him confused, "Whoa, what?"

Averman looked around at everyone who had let this happen. "How could you guys? Am I being punished or something?"

"I found her name and number on that piece of paper you tossed out," Connie admitted sheepishly.

"Then we let Charlie think and have the number," Julie forced a laugh. She immediately stopped seeing Averman didn't even muster a frown at her.

Averman closed his eyes, took some deep breaths and counted to ten. "Okay, what exactly did you tell her?"

Everyone groaned. "Oh my god, I'm going to kill Charlie in his sleep, aren't I?"

Charlie now moved to put his arm around Averman's shoulder. "Come on, Averman. Would I do anything to embarrass you?" Before Averman could answer Charlie went on, "Now we need to get you ready."

"For what?"

Andrew stood impatiently and obnoxiously knocking outside Lona's door. He had given her half an hour to prepare for the manfest of doing manly things. He stopped knocking and waited a minute. Still he got nothing. No "just a minute" or "It's open." This door said nothing to him and it was pissing him off. His man card was on the line and Lona was taking forever. Finally, he resorted to calling her phone until he got a response. After hanging up twice the third time she picked up.

"Sorry, I was in the shower, I'm coming," she hung up immediately and the door opened. Lona was there in just her towel. This didn't faze Andrew who moved past her to sit at her desk. She shut the door and went back in the bathroom. After a few minutes of him looking through her desk she called out to him.

"Hey, we've only got like an hour or so to get your man card back."

Andrew glared at the door. "Why? That might not be long enough. How can you set a time limit to this important issue!" he moved to lie on her bed.

"Because since I'm helping you, you're coming with me to have dinner with people I don't know.'

"People? As in not Eileen and Kat?"

"Yup."

"He called then?"

She stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a nice top. "Kinda," she laughed. Andrew sat up on his elbows and whistled.

Averman bumped into Goldberg as they, Kenny and Russ made their way to the dining hall.

"Hey, you okay?" Goldberg asked, noticing Averman's lack of attention to where he was going.

"Sorry," he frowned. "I'm so frickening nervous. Nobody will tell me what Charlie said to her. Everyone keeps telling me to be myself but not my self since I'm weird!" Averman hung his head, "She probably just agreed to shut Charlie up."

Kenny and Goldberg shrugged. Russ moved next to Averman and put his arm around him. "Women are crafty. They may say and act one way and do a one eighty on you all in the same conversation."

"How do you know this?"

Russ gave Kenny an "duh, it's obvious," face. "Where else? T.V, movies, and the people around us. I'm observant my friend."

Before they could discuss further, Averman collided into someone at the fork just before the doors to the cafeteria.

"Sorry!"

"No, I wasn't paying-Lona?"

"I've heard that before," Andrew laughed and received a smack in the stomach.

"I'm sorry for anything he says," Lona smiled. "I'm glad we ran into you guys. We won't have to search for you."

The group introduced themselves to each other then made their way in to get food and a table big enough for the rest of the ducks to sit with them as they slowly made their way to dinner. Charlie even had Linda with him. As they came back with their food, Linda asked to talk with Lona alone.

"I want to apologize for yesterday." Linda started.

"Is Charlie making you do this?"

She shook her head. "No this is all me. Earlier was one of those days where everything that could go bad, goings bad. And something so stupid sets you off and before you know it, you look like a jackass. I swear I'm not that bitchy."

Lona smiled. "Good, I didn't want to dislike you and make things weird."

"Same. Plus we need more females. All the testosterone is suffocating."

Lona offered Linda her arm. "Let's go burst some bubbles." The two joined arms and made their way back to the others.

Okay, sorry for the abrupt ending there and is kinda short. I've hit a block in the road. I've tried to keep going with a more cliff hanger ending but Adam keeps popping up complaining about being left out. So there is a plot bunny brewing to get him involved in the story. Like I said in the beginning I'll try and get chapters out sooner. Stay with me and I'll see you in chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  Still hasn't changed. I don't own anything from the duck universe, but do take claims on Lona, Kat, Eileen, and Andrew.

Big thanks to: Marieanne (You'll definitely see more Dwayne) and 00mightyaddict99 (Adam has found his way in to the story) for the reviews. I LOVE reviews, good or bad, I just wanna hear from you guys!

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I suck! Again sorry! That's why this chapter is going to run longer than the others and I should be getting up dates to this sooner. Anyway on to the chapter!

Chapter Four

Linda nudged Charlie making him glance at her and the look she was giving him. Something clicked in his head and he checked his watch. "Sorry guys but we've got to get going. We're got a movie to catch."

"Good luck with that. I hear they're hard to catch this time of year." Everyone looked at Averman shaking their heads with smiles, while Lona was the only one to laugh.

Julie stood up as well. "I've got a date with Scooter. So I'll catch you guys later!" she called to them as she left the table.

"Wow, everyone is going out tonight," Connie said watching Julie leave.

Guy watched Connie. "Are you hinting that you would like to go out?"

She faked a pained look, "No!" Connie paused, "But it would be nice." She got a far off look in her eyes.

Guy sighed quietly. "Alright you lets go out."

Connie jumped up, "Yay, bye guys!" And the two were off.

Lona stared across to Averman, who was slowly eating his meal. "I guess we should get going soon too. We've got some old English butt to kick!"

"You sound way too excited for this assignment."

"I am! I love this kind of stuff. I'm an English freak…but have like the worst grammar ever."

"Is that possible?" He asked. Lona just smiled at him.

"Where are you guys studying at?" Goldberg asked. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we are having a rockband night so you guys should come by afterwards or do whatever it is in our room.

"When was this decided?" Averman asked his roommate.

"When we figured out that strangely enough you and Goldie here have the cleanest room," Russ answered.

Being the smooth guy Averman was he nodded toward Lona, "It's her call." This had everyone left at the table looking at her.

"Wow, no pressure or anything." Lona glared at Averman only to get an apologetic smile. "Why not. We'll work then beat your asses with ridiculous high scores." She quickly whispered aside to Averman, "You are good right?"

"Ridiculously," he leaned over whispering back.

Lona felt a swift smack in her leg from Andrew. Rolling her eyes, "Andrew is crying on the inside to be invited too."

Andrew put her in a headlock. "I need to get my man card back! All we did in your room was talk and pick an outfit out for you. That is not manly!"

"Well, you guys have fun," Fulton stood.

Portman followed his bash brother's example and stood, "We're gonna have to miss out on this one."

"What're you fellas up to?" Dwayne asked.

"We solemnly swear we'll be up to no good." They both said stone face and serious before turning and leaving the cafeteria.

"And you guys say I'm weird," Averman muttered. The remaining table members looked at him. "What? I'm just saying."

Lona laughed and look around the table. Russ, Goldberg, Dwayne and Kenny were talking excitedly about the jam session they were going to have. Andrew was filling Averman on the process of losing his man card. Her eyes stopped on Adam who was sitting the farthest away. He smiled and laughed at all the right time but he still seemed down.

"You're being rude and creepers staring that boy down," Andrew said talking softly.

Lona elbowed him in the side. Averman leaned in. "He is invited right. He looks like Andrew when he wasn't sure he could go."

"I did not look like I lost my puppy."

She shook her head, "It was more of an obvious 'I don't know if I'm invited and don't want to just invite myself along' face."

"You're making that up."

Averman interjected, "Banks eat, sleeps, and makes love to hockey and school. He might not be interested or something."

Lona frowned at Averman before getting up and moving to sit next to Adam, which caught him off guard.

Confused, Averman looked at Andrew, "Did I upset her or anything, like muck up my chance with her?"

"I think you're okay. Lona just knows what it like to be left out and what happens when you assume."

The two turned to see how Lona was doing and saw that Adam's mood had changed. Unfortunately so was Averman's. 'Great, I've probably been trumped by Adam. Stupid puppy face,' Averman thought.

A few minutes passed before Goldberg and the other boys got up to go rock. Adam and Lona moved back down the table. "Any time today princess," Lona said as she sat back down across from Averman. Averman made a face at her before stuffing his mouth.

"Where's everyone at?" Luis Mendoza asked eyeing the now empty table.

Averman attempted to say something with his mouth full so Luis turned his attention to Adam who filled him in. "You're welcome to join us."

"I said where have you been?" Averman asked swallowing.

Luis smile. "The ladies-," he started but didn't press on. Something or probably some female had crossed his radar and his attention. "We'll I'm off."

"I can't believe there isn't a word for a man slut," Lona commented.

"Does there really need to be a word? I think man slut sums it up nicely." Andrew countered.

The final four got up and started back to the dorms. It was a quiet and slightly uncomfortable walk. Andrew had seen the look Averman had given Lona and Adam. Since he didn't know where Adam stood on the matter of his best friend he did what any best friend would do. He brought the focus back to him.

Putting an arm around his oldest friend, "Lona love, I'm gonna need you to reevaluate our friendship."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you still going on about your man card?"

"I'm just saying, if you needed my help getting your man card back I'd do and be more helpful in the process," Andrew stated matter of fact.

"That touches me deeply to know girls can have those or is it just me?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

She lowered her head, "Why am I friends with you?"

Andrew looked at their other companions, who were holding back laughter, "She's nuts about me."

They finally got to Averman's and saw that rockband was in full swing. Andrew patted Lona on the head, "There is where we part ways. Study hard or something."

As Averman, Lona, and Adam (to Averman's dismay) were getting settle on his bed to do their homework they heard Dwayne complain, "Ya'll there's not one country song on here!"

"I feel ya Cowboy," Russ said. "I'm sure if there were, you probably wouldn't fail at singing like you do."

"Aw, Dwayne we should go karaoke," Lona suggested causing Dwayne to perk up. "Maybe we can go tomorrow or Sunday?"

"Really? I'll round up as many of these fellas as I can and you invite who ever and I'll let you know what day is best."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Dwayne began recruiting starting with his band mates.

"Now that they are distracted, we can work in peace," Lona said to Averman.

"Uh, yeah, but first I need to talk to Goldberg," Averman stammered and moved with haste to the goalie.

Goldberg jumped at his sudden presence. "Make a noise or something."

"If you moved like that on the ice, I think Orion wouldn't tell you to shut up as quickly as he does," Kenny spoke up.

"Very nice Kenny man," Russ beamed, "You've made teacher happy."

Since it really wasn't a large room Averman whispered, "We need to talk in private."

Goldberg sighed and held his drum sticks out for someone to take them. Then he followed his ginger friend out of the room.

"So, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"The last time I heard that I had detention for a week."

Averman grabbed the goalie by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes, "I need you to get Adam away. He's putting me in the friend zone with Lona."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Goldberg sighed, "Why didn't you just tell him to go and play with us so you two could work."

"That would have been too easy and obvious."

"You mean it didn't occur to you till now?"

"Fine, get technical." Neither of them spoke for a minute. "So, will you?"

Goldberg's expression did not look hopeful, "You dragged me out of the room and want me to go back in with you and ask Adam to play with us so you can kind of but not really be alone with Lona."

Averman nodded.

The goalie frowned, "Really?"

Averman thought for a second then shouted, "Crap!"

* * *

Everyone inside ignored Averman's voice except for Lona, who looked with concern at the door and asked, "You think they're okay?"

The boys shrugged and mumbled that they were use to it. Being in the middle of a song, they didn't really seem to care about anything going on around them.

"Averman's always, uh, interesting so being around him as long as we have you kinda get use to it."

"I know someone like that." Andrew laughed.

"This game will not get your man card back since lots of girls are good at it!"

"I hate you!"

"So are you and Andrew dating?" Dwayne asked. "This is a Connie and Guy moment right, Russ?"

Russ waved him off. Andrew heard the question and lost his grip on one of the drum sticks sending it whirling in to the wall. Lona made a disgusted face as both of them said, "No!"

"We've been friends since we were kids, like babies."

"I can barely stand being her friend."

Lona throw a pillow at the back of Andrew's head. "He's basically the brother I never wanted but can't get rid of."

"Besides," Andrew started, "Dating you're child hood friend would be like dating a sibling since they'd know everything about you."

"So do you think Connie and Guy think that way?"

"I don't think so, Cowboy. At least not with some of the things they do," Kenny said.

"Unless they are into that Jerry Springer stuff," Russ added.

Andrew tossed the pillow back at Lona. "Young Lady have you finished your homework. It's clear you don't want to play. Don't make me send you to your room."

Lona stuck her tongue at him, "Wow, I didn't think it was possible for you to sound just like my mom. And I'm waiting on Averman. What are they doing out there?"

* * *

After his outburst, Averman had slumped down to sit against a wall. Goldberg paced in front of him. "Dude, you are trying way too hard."

"I know," Averman said tilting his head back, "I just want her to like me." Averman moved his head to rest on his arms.

"You aren't crying are you?" Goldberg received a not so friendly finger as a response. "Look, we'll play a few more songs and then I'll ask Adam to join us. That won't be so suspicious."

Averman nodded his head at the idea and sat for a minute.

"You think I have a chance?"

"Anything's possible. I think you just need to calm down and not be so crazy."

Averman stood, "You're a good man, Goldie."

The two boys made their way inside and weren't surprised to see everything as they left it. Adam and Lona were laughing at something.

"Sorry about that," Averman said as he sat on the opposite side of Lona.

She smiled at him, "You okay? We heard you shout in the hall way."

"Yeah, it's this thing I'm trying out to see how many people come to my aid."

She raised an eye brow, "How's that working out for you?"

"Gonna have to go randomly yell a few more night to have any real results."

Lona shook her head. "Okay no more distractions. We need to finish this homework."

Adam got off the bed. "This is my que to go try this 'rocking out' business."

"You can do it!" Lona encouraged.

Averman frowned at Adam's back. 'He's a mind terrorist. I think he's doing all this to make me look stupid!' Averman thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lona was at the head of Averman's bed on her back with her feet in his lap. "That was the last one right?"

"Yup, we are finally done," Averman said patting her leg.

Lona sat up, "Good let's go play!"

Averman took the drums while Lona got a guitar. Her phone went off.

"Kitty!" Lona said excitedly.

The voice on the other side sighed, "Kat. It's not hard Lona, Kat. Anyway, where are you running loose at and are you being supervised?"

"Oh Kitty. Do men in uniforms count as supervision?"

"What's all the noise?" Lona heard Eileen's voice faintly.

"I'm rocking out! Hang on, "Lona looked back at Goldberg. "You mind if my roomies come and join us?"

He shrugged, "I've got no problem with more girls. Averman?"

"Sure."

Lona returned to the phone, "If you two are free and want to come play rockband the guys here would love to have you over!"

"Okay-," Kat was cut off.

"I'll let Goldberg guide you." Lona tossed the phone to him. Without another word she signaled she was ready and they began playing.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter four! I hope with the chapter being longer makes up for how long it took me to update this story. Sorry for the bar things I can't figure out how to get spacing in between the scene changes so that will have to do. Leave a review and I'll see you in chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks! I wish, but I do take claims on Lona, Kat, Eileen and Andrew.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long! Also, I failed to mention when this was taking place. It's junior year.

Chapter Five

Averman looked at his clock as someone pounded on their door. He saw that Goldberg was not getting up. Groaning he got up and answered the door.

"Afternoon!" he received from a very awake Lona.

"You are disgusting. Do you know what time it is and what time I went to bed?"

She grinned, "One, when you say disgusting I know you secretly mean cute. Two, yes and I have a rough idea. We've been through this before. Noon is not that early."

"And that's only because you're not normal. Its Saturday people sleep in."

Lona rolled her eyes at him or at least he thought she did. In his process to answer the door, he failed to put on his glasses.

"So are you going to leave me standing here while you go sleep more?"

He groaned again, "Let me go change."

She poked him in the stomach, "You've got ten minutes. I don't want to look like a creeper waiting outside your door."

"Like you don't already." He couldn't see her face but the hand gesture was obvious as he shut the door.

"That Lona?" Goldberg asked, head under his pillow.

"Yeah, "Averman said with a laugh, "I think I'm gonna have to instill a nights only policy till the season is over. She's killing me with this waking up early crap."

"You know you like it."

"This is true, but she doesn't need to know that. It sounds sad or desperate right?"

Goldberg was now sitting up and shrugged. "What's she dragging you off to go do now?"

"I have no idea."

"It sounds like you two are basically dating. You should just make it official."

Averman banged his head against his dresser. "Dude, I'm trying. It just never feels right. Or my favorite, someone comes by and interrupts us."

"Well, today's another chance. Good luck."

Averman disappeared into their bathroom. The sink turned on and off before Averman returned to lean against the door from. "You wanna hang out with us for a bit? I got all day to talk to her and we can make up a hand signal for you to get lost if things get too late."

Goldberg shook his head. "Knowing you're luck you'd mess it up and attract more attention. Besides," he said tossing his legs over the side of his bed, "I think Dwayne and some of us are going out with Eileen and Kat for karaoke round two. "

"Today, Princess!" Lona's voice called through the door.

Goldberg got up and opened the door gesturing for Lona to enter. "I apologize for Les. Leaving a girl like you creeping around the boy's dorm it must be from all those video games he plays." Goldberg winked at her.

"I'm glad one of you has manners."

Averman grabbed his jacket and punched Goldberg in the arm after emerging from their bathroom.

"See no manners or respect." Goldberg rubbed his arm.

Lona grabbed Averman's hand, tugging him toward the door. "Well kind sir, please enjoy a rude free afternoon."

The goalie followed them to the door to close it behind them. "You two behave. Have her home before curfew young man!" He called after them. Lona released Averman's hand to walk backwards. Goldberg saw disappointment wash over Averman as Lona waved at him.

"Next to you, I think Goldberg is my favorite duckie."

"Yay, I'm number one!" Lona smiled at the red head. Reaching the bottom floor of the boy's dorm Averman paused. "So what are we doing?"

"I was thinking we go get some lunch then have a relaxing day of nerdiness."

"Sounds good."

"I thought it up so of course it is," she smiled walking ahead of him. "I'm driving since you drive like an old lady!"

"If by old lady you mean safely then yes I do."

Averman looked down at the hand Lona had just been holding. His heart had started pounding so loud and fast he was worried she heard it. He was also glad she hadn't notice the look on his face when she had let go. He was getting pathetic and downright depressing that such little gestures were making a world of difference to him. Why couldn't he just tell Lona how he felt?

"Come on slowpoke!" Lona was standing by her car. He jogged up where she was and thought, '_Why can't I just tell you how I feel?'_ Lona started the car and the CD player kicked on. The mix Averman made here some time after karaoke started. They locked eyes for a moment as she turned to pull out of the spot.

She gave him a big goofy grin. "This is one of my favorite CDs."

And that was when Averman realized why he had been avoiding telling Lona his feelings. '_I don't want this to end. I don't want to ruin an already good thing if and when she doesn't feel the same about me.'_

An hour and a half later the two were laying side by side on Lona's bed watching a video on her laptop.

"First, Can I marry you? And seriously you are the coolest girl I know."

Lona laughed, "Well, I can't take all the credit. You only have a handful of female friends."

Averman stared at her for a moment. "It's not my fault women don't see my awesomeness. Besides I'm an acquired tasted."

Lona sat up, "I can't argue with that."

"That's a good thing right?"

"You tell me," she countered raising an eye brow.

Mimicking her pose Averman asked seriously, "Seriously, will you marry me?"

Before Lona could make a remark her phone went off. She reluctantly pulled her hand free. Averman saw a look cross Lona's face he wasn't sure of. Looking at her phone, she sighed. "Sorry, it's my mom. I'm gonna step outside for a minute. Try not to steal any of my underwear."

"Crap, you can read minds!"

"I knew it was you!" Lona answered the phone as she left the room.

Averman watch Lona exit the room and saw she didn't pull the door hard enough. For some brilliant reason Eden Hall let the same guy cut every door in the dorms slightly larger than the frame making sure everyone slammed their door shut. Rumor is it's to stop kids from sneaking out at night. Good thing someone else worked the windows. He sat on the bed for a few more moments before his curiosity got the better of him. He wasn't sure how often he'd get the chance to snoop around her room alone.

He could clearly tell which desk was hers from its unruly nature or "organized chaos" as she called it. She had a few photo frames hidden. One was a younger version of herself and Andrew playing in the snow together, a family photo from around the same time, then a more current one missing the older male (he assumed was her father), and the last one had photo stripes of Lona and her roommates. They were the ones taken in photo booths. There were three different sets each one had the girls looking a little older. He notice there was room for one more that they'd probably take next year. Averman smiled at the few stuffed animals. He made a mental note that Lona had a love for lions, very fitting to her nature. Finally, there was the rather large stack of books on the end of the desk in a neat pile. She returned to find him flipping through one of them.

"Sorry, that took so long."

"It's fine. I was able to amuse myself."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm gonna have to frisk you, aren't I?"

"Yes, please."

She shook her head moving back to her bed picking up one of her lions. He followed suit, lion and all to sit on the bed across from her.

"Eileen won't mind will she?"

"No, but that is Kat's bed."

Averman held up his lion and spoke to it, "She's a funny one." He looked at her. "Everything okay?"

"Peachy."

"Oh Averman, don't believe her. She's clearly lying to you for some odd reason. She's such a silly girl," the loin in his hands 'spoke' toward Averman, who was nodding his head in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing but maybe not so high pitched." Both he and the loin received a pillow to the face.

"She's so violent."

Averman wanted to bring up the conversation Lona's mother had interrupted to finally man up and ask her out on an official date. But with her current expression, he thought against it. He wanted to bang his head to try knocking some sense and courage into him to at least move closer to comfort Lona. To let her know he was there for her. Unfortunately he couldn't bring himself to do anything. So he started a conversation about Eileen and Kat befriending his fellow ducks until said females entered. They proceeded to kick him out for girl time. He was only slightly hurt when Kat joked that he did qualify.

* * *

Next chapter should be out soon. Please review! I'd love to know what everyone thinks. Good or bad leave a review. It'd really help me get more chapters out if you guys did!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Averman saw Lona on Monday she still seemed off. She avoided him all day with the excuse she wasn't feeling well and she'd see him later. He let it slide not wanting to be too pushy. "Just friends" echoed in his head. Unfortunately, seeing Averman later turned into not seeing him at all. By Thursday morning Averman was pestering Goldberg for advice.

"Stop asking me like I understand how females work. I still haven't had a girl like me."

Russ appears behind the red head and laid his hand on the back of Averman's neck. "What's bugging you, man? I haven't seen you look this flustered and crazy since Portman sat on your glasses after practice."

Averman frowned. "That was yesterday." Kenny, Adam, and Dwayne sat down across from them.

"You still look like a filly lost out in the meadow from its mama." Dwayne said getting blank stares from everyone except Kenny. Averman raised an eyebrow.

"Basically why are you so down?" The table looked at Kenny who just shrugged. "It pays to be his roommate."

Russ turned back to Averman, "So what's the problem?"

"It's Lona."

The guys all groaned. "Do you want us to get Charlie or Guy?"

"For what?"

"Your dating issues and so they can interpret girl feelings and what not?"

Goldberg threw his arm around Averman. "Well boys that would require Averman and Lona to be dating."

"You ain't roped her in yet?" Dwayne asked.

Averman gave him a confused look with his mouth open, unsure of how to answer. "Uh, no." He turned to Kenny, "It's a no, right?"

Kenny nodded his head.

"Haven't you two been hanging out a lot recently?" Adam asked.

Averman narrowed his eyes at Adam. "Yeah."

"Well doesn't that mean you guys are dating or something," his voice dropping slightly from the looks he was receiving.

Russ folded his hands on the table and stared at Adam. "That logic means we've been going steady for weeks. Someone owns me an anniversary present."

Instead of getting flustered and frustrated Adam surprised them all when he spoke over their laughing. "Honey Bear I told you you'll get it tonight."

The laugher continued and even Russ took a minute to recover before pointing at Adam, "Our little preppie is growing up so fast!"

Averman waved his hands in the air, "Seriously back to me. I need advice about what to do with Lona."

They slowly got quiet while Averman dropped his head to his hands. Averman still wasn't sure who broke the silence with their question, "Well, what did you do?"

He looked up, "Nothing." He paused a moment, "Why do you think I did something to upset her?"

Kenny answered, "Because we know you." Russ patted Averman on the back nodding his head in agreement.

Averman frowned. "We hung out last weekend and things were going great. It wasn't till she got a phone call from her mom that she got all," he stopped doing hand gestures to get his point across.

"Crazy?" The table, save Averman, said.

He shook his head. "I was going to say something nicer like quiet, but I suppose in a sense 'crazy' works too."

"I don't see the problem," Russ said.

"Exactly," Goldberg shrugging.

"Why not just ask her about it?" Adam spoke as if it was obvious.

Goldberg shook his head, "And here we go."

Averman glared at his goalie friend before looking at the rest of them, "Can you just ask a girl 'What's wrong?' Doesn't that make things work? I remember Guy limping for a week."

They all shrugged. The bell for classes rang. Everyone except Averman stood right away. He dropped his head with a sigh before joining them. Averman walked through the cafeteria doors and Dwayne came up beside him.

"Sounds like ya got three choices. Talk to the only two girls we really know, ask Guy, Charlie, or even Portman." Dwayne thought for a moment, "Maybe not him since all he did was laugh about your glasses and he doesn't seem to stay with girls for longer than a night or so-."

Averman interrupted him, "And the third."

"Well, that's obvious like wearing boots in a barn."

"Cowboy, Kenny isn't here to translate."

"Ask Lona. That little lady's taken to you like a baby to its mama."

* * *

Averman stopped walking puzzled while Dwayne continued. He called after the Texan, "That means she likes me right?"

His first class was English with Charlie and Connie. Their teacher was running late so while Charlie copied Connie's homework, he swears he forgot to so do, Averman asked for their input.

"Don't do it," Charlie started, "You'll either set her off further or trap yourself in the friend zone."

Connie flicked Charlie in the forehead. "Ignore him. Any girl would find it sweet and appreciate your effort. You were wise not to pester her."

Charlie glared at her and rubbed his forehead. "I dunno. It's been three days. She could think he's a jerk for not coming around."

"Or she's glad for the space."

The two brunettes continued arguing, ignoring Averman. He shrugged, "Hey, do you guys need me for this?"

"Did we help?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, sure."

Connie smiled, "Then I think we got this." She turned to Charlie and flicked him again. Averman returned to his seat as their teacher entered.

* * *

His with Guy and Julie produced similar results. Well, there was less hurting one another and more convincing Julie she didn't need to intervene or be his "wing man". It was then the only flick was relinquished and his forehead stung for most of class.

* * *

In his final class before lunch Averman was no closer to a decision. If anything, talking to the resident couple and frequent daters had him more confused. It was worrying him that cowboy Dwayne's final words, which he still wasn't clear about, would be his best advice. Now it wasn't that he didn't trust the rancher, but comparing Lona and he to a "baby and its mama" was odd imagery. Once clarification occurred he was sure he'd be more at ease.

Averman stared out a window in the library when a balled up piece of paper hit him in the side of the head followed immediately by a wet white glob hitting him in the temple. Groaning, he saw the bash brothers high five as they sat on either side of him.

"Can I help you gentlemen? I dunno maybe you'd just like to ruin my glasses again or skip to something embarrassing."

Portman punched him in the arm, "Dude, I said that was my bad."

"After you laughed all the way to dinner about it," Portman flinched at Averman making him add, "but you did apologize none the less, sir."

Fulton looked over Averman's hair, "Portman chill."

Rolling his eyes and putting his feet up on the table, Portman made himself comfortable. "Whatever, lets hurry this up. This place really creeps me out."

"It's just the library." Averman said.

"And it's creepy," Portman glared at him and frowned at Fulton. "Dude, hurry up the talk with the ginger so we can bounce."

"So this isn't just my lucky day?" Averman said aloud instead of in his head.

"We just had gym with Connie. She told us about your 'Lona problem' and not knowing what to do."

"It isn't a problem."

Portman sighed loudly, "This is pointless. Ginger here clearly doesn't want to talk."

"Dude, go wait outside if you're not going to help." The two bash brothers stared for a moment before Portman grumbled for Fulton to not take forever with the nerd. Portman made sure to stomp and be as obnoxious as possible as he left. Fulton shook his head, "Sorry about that."

Averman raised an eyebrow at him, "It's cool, I guess."

"I know we aren't the closest of friends but speaking from personal experience, do whatever you think is right."

Averman turned fully to Fulton, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"No two girls are the same so no matter who you talk to you'll never know if what they say is right for your situation with Lona because none of us really know her like you do. Don't listen to Charlie and Guy and everyone's crap about all girls being some sort of crazy. It's really their way to justify their words and actions when shit doesn't go the way they thought."

"How do you know?" Averman was in awe of the knowledge Fulton shared with him and the fact that the enforcer was much more insightful than he let on.

Fulton sighed, "I'd rather not go into the details but talking with Tammy helped a lot."

Averman wanted to question him but held his tongue. That conversation was for another time and place, along with figuring out how to hang out with Fulton without Portman. His knowledge of women was vast and Averman wanted to learn it all.

"All I'm saying is if you think she needs you, she probably does. So don't let her down." Fulton clapped him on the shoulder and stood. He walked a few steps before turning back to Averman. "And don't wait too long to tell her you like her. It could be too late."

"But what if she isn't interested in me like that?"

Fulton thought for a moment, "Then at least you know you tried and you go on with life." He gave Averman a hopeful smile and left.

Averman knew he and Fulton had never been close with fault mostly on him. When they first meet during pee wee hockey Averman had been afraid of Fulton. With the reputation he had who wasn't? Game after game proved Averman wrong and he slowly realized that Fulton was a gentle giant. Then the junior Goodwill Games happened and along came Dean Portman as well as a renewed sense of fear. Looking back on it now, he felt horrible and silly for letting his fear prevent him from getting to know Fulton better.

* * *

Averman stood outside the cafeteria waiting for a glimpse of Lona. He heard her laugh before seeing her familiar "lazy" bun as she referred to it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the source of her laughter. Anger flared before turning into annoyance. Freaking Adam Banks! Of course he would be involved. Averman inhaled deeply, begging his feet to stay where they were. Adam spotted Averman first and nudged Lona. Before either can talk to the ginger, he spoke, "Lona can we talk," he looked at Adam and added, "Alone, please?" Adam gave Lona a small smile before leaving the two for the lunch lines.

A few straggler bustled by and a hand full of people loitered at their lockers. Averman and Lona stared at each other in a silent waiting game to see who would go first. Averman swallowed his fear, ready to tell Lona everything he'd kept bottled up for the last four days. Sadly, he was a moment too late.

She gave him a small smile before looking down at her feet making him wonder if this was going to go the way he'd been playing it in his head. "I'm really sorry about the last few days. Please don't think I've been avoiding you or that you've done anything wrong."

Averman didn't think he reacted to her words but Lona sighed. She pulled him to her in a hug. Lona took a step back, her eyes sad and she frowned, "My mom got me down about Thanksgiving and I just needed to be by alone." She looked up at him and his mouth was hanging open. "I hope you aren't mad at me." She said nervous.

Averman felt the weight of the world disappear. His luck had finally turned for the best. He was shocked that he had wasted the last four days freaking out. Before his mind could catch up, his arms stretched out grasping her shoulders and pulled her toward him. The shock on her face doesn't register with him and before she can question him his lips crash against hers. In that moment he doesn't care. For once, Averman is talking a risk, "rope in" his lady, and decided he's not too late.

* * *

**Author's Note:** sorry this took so long. Not sure if there's going to be another chapter or not for this. We'll see. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
